wishing on a star
by heterochromatic
Summary: AU. In the world where dragons were worshiped like God, the Kuro family was known as the weakest link, their role — clean up the mess of head families. And then, one day the heir of Kuro family faced the strongest dragon. AkaKuro / Fantasy.


—wishing on a star

prologue;

* * *

(_Dragons. Colossal birds that connect the sky and the land._)

.

The Coelum island was well known for it's magic. Magic is a central part of life in most of Coelum, except the village where it is banned. There are weather workers on ships, fixers who repair boats and buildings, entertainers, and court sorcerers. Magic is an inborn talent which can be developed with training. The most gifted families were known for having inherited the dragon powers.

.

(_People would talk, when one dragon lifted it's lofty head, your field of vision would be swallowed_. _When one whipped it's mighty horns, lightning would flash. With a single flap of it's wings, they say it could decided the life and death of all creation_.)

.

The strongest of all families was the Aka family. It's power were so strong that they dominated the other families, the Aka family also possessed most of the island. The members of the Aka family were perfect. Trained for every situation and their knowledge was better then others. The heir of family, it always had to be a male, was trained to fight and control their magic since early age.

.

(_And they say that the Aka family owns the powers of the dragons. And once you obtain the power within your hands, you will have enough power to exceed all the humans_.)_  
_

.

Murasaki family was strong, but they were extremely lazy. They owned the most mountains on the island, sharing that with the Hai family. All the members of the family were extremely tall and when in their dragon form their wings were stronger, bigger which helped them move faster.

The Ao family owned the shoreline. The Ao family was also known as one of the strongest head families, they were close to Momo family and Kuro family. The members of Ao family were naturally talented and their powers evolved faster then the rest. The Momo family wasn't numbered as one of the head families, since most of their members were female, but the members of the family controlled magic well, most of them becoming witches. They owned a part of shoreline, which they gave to Ao family and in return they would protect the Momo family.

The family which owned the meadows was the Ki family. They were cheerful people, always helping the rest. Their powers weren't something special, but they could use the spell they saw, or they were taught how to use it.

The Midori family owned the woods, they liked being next to the nature. They usually appeared as cold people, but once you get to know them they were really nice. Their magic needed to be perfect, male members were taught not to trust anybody but themselves, just to trust in their ability.

The Hai family, like Momo family wasn't a head family, even thought they were strong. Strong enough to beat the Ki family. The Hai family didn't have specific type of magic, so that's why they unlike Ki family, stole others power adding in their own touch, making them theirs.

And the last known family was the Kuro family. They have been known as the weakest link, their role — clean up the mess of head families. They were shadow actors, living in the darkest part of the woods, always working in the dark. They used black magic, and most of the members were already working for the head families. The heir's role of the Kuro family was to make sure everything was in order.

* * *

"Son, what do you think?"

The boy with ice blue hair turned around facing his father, a small smile on his face. It has been a while since he saw the blue sky and the green meadows, being the heir to the Kuro family the boy spend most of his life training.

"It beautiful father."

Kuroko Tetsuya was his name. He was a petite boy with pale, white skin. He had ice blue hair and eyes which was unusual for members of the Kuro family, but his mother was from Ao family, and he inherited his looks from her. He closed his eyes, enjoying the light breeze, he did not wanted to think about his mother since she left him ten years ago.

"Tetsuya." his father call out.

Kuroko's father was a tall man with pale skin, slightly long ebony colored hair and dark eyes. His name was Kuroko Shinichi and he believed that Tetsuya could be the perfect heir of the family with just a little practice. Shinichi was also the one who taught Tetsuya everything he knew.

"Yes father?"

Shinichi looked towards his son, he could see Anri in him, those ice blue eyes, the same emotionless face. Sometimes it hurt to look at his son, but it wasn't Tetsuya's fault.

"How about this? I will return back at the house and you can spend the day outside, but you have to comeback at the midnight, you know how grandmother gets when your late for the training."

Tetsuya slowly nodded, trying his best to keep the smile from forming at his lips.

.

(_One day, there began a story of a boy who faced the strongest dragon in the whole Coelum_.)

* * *

**A/N**: This has been inspired by _Tales from Earthsea_, _Abide in the wind_, _Your eyes _by _Random Reader - Yume_ and well, my love for dragons. **Coelum** means **sky** in Latin. I seriously didn't knew how to start the story, so I made this rather short prologue, hope you like it. Also the text in between dots is most likely from _Abide in the wind_ and some my words. I don't own Kuroko no Basket or the rest of fandoms. Sorry for any mistakes. **The next chapter coming out **23 September, sorry school started and that shit... So the text in between dots won't be in next chapter maybe in epilogue, but seriously guys:

Thank you for stopping by, but this is just the introducing chapter, next will be longer with AkaKuro moments.

Please leave a review.


End file.
